WILL YOU MARRY ME?
by sunshine217
Summary: hi guys this is my first fanfic,pls read n review


Duo home 9:30 pm

Daya was watching T.V and Abhi was making coffee for both of them,he was looking quite tensed and he handed over a mug to Daya.

Daya(worried seeing Abhi worried)-kya hua boss,pareshaan lag rahe ho.

Listening to Daya's words Abhi came back to reality.

Abhi-kya? Kuch kaha tumne?

Daya-maine poocha ki tum pareshaan kyun lag rahe ho?

Abhi-yaar don't you think ab mujhe Tarika ko propose karna chahiye?

Daya(teasing)-oh to janab iss baat se pareshaan the.

Abhi-Daya majak mat karo,I am serious.

Daya-ok boss ,but I agree with you,bechari already 3 saal ruk chuki hain and its high time now.

Abhi-you are right Daya,to main kal hi usse pooch leta bhi kal Sunday hain.

With these thoughts in mind Abhi went to sleep without drinking the coffee,but Daya stopped him.

Daya-arre boss coffee to pee lo.

Abhi-oh yes,sorry mein bhul gaya tha.

They drank the coffee and went to sleep.

Morning -7:30 am

Abhi was already up but Daya was still sleeping,he went to Daya's room.

Abhi-Daya jaldi uth hume jaana hain na?

Daya(sitting up on the bed and yawning)-kahan jaana hain hume?

Abhi(blushing)-Tarika ke ghar,bhul gaya kya?

Daya-lekin wahan to tumne jaana hain mujhe kyun le rhe ho?

Abhi-Daya,tu mera dost hain na?to itni mushkil ghadi mein tu mera saath nahi dega?

Daya-ok boss I'll come.

Daya(looking at the clock)-haan lekin abhi to sirf 7:30 baj rahe hain.(teasing) don't get too much excited.

Abhi-(also looking at the clock-sheepishly)-haan yaar,woh waqt ka khayal hi nahi aaya.

Daya(teasing)-haan Tarika ke bare mein sochoge to waqt ka khayal kaise ayega?

Abhi blushed.

Daya-chalo mein naashta bana deta hoon.

Abhi-kam banao mujhe jyada bhuk nahi hain.

Daya-ok

They had their breakfast and had a bath,Abhi was combing his hair and setting his shirt and was trying to look the best he could,Daya just smiled and simply shook his head.

Abhi-chalo Daya.

They went to Tarika's house.

Abhi-chalo Daya

Daya-tum jao boss mein idher tumhara wait karta hoon

Abhi-kyun?

Daya-mein wahan akar tum dono ka"hopefully happy "moment spoil nahi karna chahta.

Abhi(blushing)-ok

He rang the doorbell and Daya hid behind the car.

Tarika opened the door.

Tarika-arre Abhijeet,tum yahan? Andar aao,baitho na

Abhi came inside and sat on the sofa.

Tarika(handing him the glass of water)-ye loh paani

Abhi drank the water.

Tarika-kuch kaam tha?

Abhi(nervous)-nahi...mera matlab hain mujhe tumse kuch poochna tha.

Tarika(sitting beside him)-poocho na

Abhi-Tarika...kya...tum mujh...kya..tum mujh... kuch nahi.

Although she knew what he meant to say,she pretended as if she didn't understand because she was enjoying his expressions.

Abhi(taking a deep breath)-Tarika...kya tum...mujhse...sha...shaadi...karogi?

Tarika was very happy as she was dying to hear this from him,she blushed to her hardest and that really killed him,he wished he could just sit staring at her face all day.

Tarika(blushing)-ye bhi koi sawal hain? You know my answer...

Abhi-I know but I want to hear it from you ...

Tarika-Abhi,haan main...tumse...sha...shaadi karungi.

That did it,Abhijeet felt like hoping and dancing around but he composed himself.

Abhi-Thankyou Tarika.

And he hugged her she also hugged him back tightly.

Abhi-chalo Tarika mein chalta hoon.

Tarika(surprised)-kya itne jaldi?nashta to karke jao.

Abhi always loved the food which tarika prepared so he didn't refuse.

Abhi-par Daya bhi bahar khada hain.

Tarika(shocked)-kya?Daya bahar khada hain par kyun?

Abhi-usne kaha ki wo hamara happy moment spoil nahi karna chahta.

Tarika blushed

Tarika-lekin ab to usse andar bulao.

Abhi called DAYA inside and Tarika went in the kitchen to bring the food

DAYA-kya hua Abhi? Ussne haain bol diya?

Abhi-haan yaar, I am very happy today.

Abhi hugged Daya.

Daya-main tumhari shaadi main itna nachunga ki kamse kam 2-3 kilo wajan to kam ho hi jayega.

Abhi-matlab tumhe wajan kam karne ke liye jim se jyada shaadiyaan attend karni padegi.

Both of them laughed.

Tarika(setting the food on the table)-Hi daya! Tum bahar kyun khade the?

Daya-woh bas aise hi

Tarika(as if warning a child)-next time agar tum yahan andar aaye bina hi chale gaye to dekh lena.

Daya(clutching his ears)-sorry bhabhiji.

Tarika blushed.

Tarika-chalo ab nashta kar lo.

Daya-lekin hum to naashta karke aye the,Abhi,tumne bataya nahi?

Abhi-bataya tha lekin...

Daya-ohhh achcha maine jab nashta banaya tab tumhe bhuk nahi thi aur ab jab tarika ne banaya to bahot bhuk lagi hain fair.

Abhi-achcha sorry mere bhai

All of them laughed and started eating the food.

_**THE END**_

a/n-so guys pls review and tell me whether you liked it or fr reading


End file.
